disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ross's Roasting An Open Fire
'The Ross's Roasting An Open Fire '''is the Season 2 premiere of [[The Ross's|''The Ross's]], also the 11th episode overall. Summery It's Christmas time again for Jessie and The Ross kids everyone is excited but Ravi who is not excited as its his first Christmas time without Luke with them. Plot (Peyton List): (The Ross's was taped in front of a live audience) In-Depth One day it was a week before Christmas and everyone was getting ready but not the Ross kids as they were watching TV instead of putting up the Christmas decorations. What is all this asked Jessie? Well as you can see Jessie no one is putting up the stuff said Zuri. Well I can see that said Jessie. Now why is no one putting up the stuff for Christmas asked Jessie? Well it's just were all lazy and we are watching Christmas videos said Emma. Well guess what said Jessie. As the kids were not listening at all Jessie decided to take the remote and turn off the TV. HEY screamed the kids. Look now this is Christmas and you all need to work and put the stuff up I am not doing all this myself and now Zuri and Ravi would you both wanna come with me to the mall asked Jessie? Can we see Santa asked Zuri? Zuri your too old for Santa said Ravi. Well your too old to think that ghosts are real said Emma. Hey that wasn't me that thought ghosts were real that was Luke said Ravi. True on that but anyways I will take Zuri to meet Santa. Later that day at Emma and Bertram were putting up the Christmas stuff soon Jessie and Ravi came home and they were running. Jessie Ravi whats wrong asked Emma? It's Zuri shes crazy because she found out that Santa is not real and here's a picture of it said Jessie. Soon Zuri came in and she was screaming and was gonna destroy everything that had Santa on it and soon she did that. I gotta go calm her down even if it kills me said Jessie as she ran after Zuri. Later that night everyone was putting up the tree decorations all but Ravi as he was just sitting there. Ravi what are you doing aren't you gonna come help asked Emma? Yea we will let you put the star up said Zuri. Ok maybe I will help put the star up said Ravi. That's the spirt said Jessie. Soon Ravi was about to put the star up on the tree when suddenly he saw the family stockings and he was soon running upstairs to his room. Why is he going upstairs asked Bertram??? Jessie soon looked around and saw the reason why he went upstairs. Oh no I think I know why he is going upstairs said Jessie. She soon walked upstairs after Ravi leaving Emma Zuri and Bertram behind. Soon Jessie arrived in Ravi's room and she walked to him. Ravi sweetie are you alright you wanna talk about it asked Jessie? I'm fine I don't want to talk about it said Ravi. Come on Ravi you been acting weird all day since we came back from the mall now whats the matter asked Jessie? Well its just that said Ravi as he looked at Jessie and he started to cry. I miss my brother Luke said Ravi sadly as he was leaving tears down his face. Jessie it was sad today when we were at the mall today there were a lot of kids with their brothers and sisters all of them together and they were happy said Ravi. Ravi what are you meaning by this asked Jessie? I'm meaning is that this will be our first family Christmas year together without Luke said Ravi. Without Luke Christmas is not the same said Ravi. Ravi is that what's bothering you asked Jessie? Yes said Ravi. Look Ravi I understand how much you miss Luke I miss him too and he was always making us laughing everyday but remember you still got me Emma Zuri Bertram and your mom and dad said Jessie. I know but Luke should be here with us said Ravi. Look Ravi I know it will be hurtful but we have to get through this year without him maybe if you want we can watch some old past videos of us doing Christmas with Luke do you want that asked Jessie? Yes i would said Ravi as he and Jessie hugged. Come on lets get ready for dinner and watch those videos said Jessie. The End Trivia * This is the second Christmas themed episode the first one being Jessie's Aloha Holidays. * This episode's title is a parody to the Simpson's Christmas title Simpsons Roasting An Open Fire. * This episode aired on December 17th the same date of when The Simpsons aired their Christmas episode in 1989. * This is the first Christmas episode not to feature Luke.